Passing Bird
by Hui-Buh
Summary: OneShot. MarauderÄra: Eine Party im Hause der Blacks. Und eine aufschlußreiche Begegnung zwischen Cousin und Cousine.... SB, BL.... Songfiction zu Katatonia: Passing Bird


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören JKR und ihren Anwälten. Der wundervolle Song ‚Passing Bird' gehört inklusive Lyrics Katatonia. Diese Songfic war Teil der Challenge #5 „Songfiction" auf Zuckerfederkiel. 

Passing Bird  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die herrschaftliche Stadtvilla der Blacks in London erstrahlt prunkvoll. Aus tausend Kristallen bricht sich das Licht. Sirius Black liebt die Feste in seinem Elternhaus. Sie haben diesen Zauber von Einfluss, von Macht. Alle kommen zu ihnen. Diese Sucht nach Bestätigung hat er wohl von seiner Mutter geerbt, die es auch niemals müde wird, mit ihrem majestätischen Lächeln einen Zauberer nach dem anderen in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Rampenlicht. Die Familie Black.

„Cousin?" Eine raue Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen genussvollen Überlegungen.

Sie hat schwarzes Haar, und sie trägt ein schwarzes Kleid. Sirius kann nicht umhin, es typisch zu finden. In Hogwarts ist sie eine Klasse unter ihm, und sie ist in Slytherin, aber das stört ihn nicht. Er ist der Erste aus seiner Familie in Gryffindor, aber Mutter hat es gut verkraftet.

„Was gibt es, Bella?", fragt er höflich, aber eigentlich will er weiter. Weg von ihr. Abdriften in der Bewunderung der geladenen Gäste.

„Ist es nicht furchtbar hier?", fragt sie ihn zärtlich, und Sirius Black kennt seine Wirkung gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie wohl versucht, ihn in einen Flirt zu verwickeln. Ihn, den Cousin. Obwohl es verboten ist. Weil es verboten ist.

„Ich finde es schlichtweg herrlich. Du müsstest dich doch auch freuen. Der Name Black ist in aller Munde, wir sind eine der wichtigsten Familien im Lande", widerspricht Sirius da, und sie sieht dabei fast ein bisschen enttäuscht aus.

„Ich finde alles ganz schrecklich", sagt sie mit einem abschätzigen Zug um die vollen Lippen. Und Sirius ist sich sicher, dass sie sich nur so beeilt weiterzusprechen, damit er sie nicht einfach stehen lässt. Das schwarze Kleid trägt sie wie eine schwere Bürde. Sie sieht so alt aus, obwohl sie erst sechzehn ist. Ihre langen Wimpern malen geisterhafte Schatten auf das bleiche Gesicht. Sirius findet sie schön, aber sie ist nicht schön genug für ihn. Aber das ist nicht das Problem.

„All dieses Getue, all diese freundlichen Nichtigkeiten, die die Leute austauschen, weil sie sich nichts zu sagen haben", fährt sie da fort – ihre heisere Stimme zittert ein wenig, „und alle finden sich so gut, so nobel. Ekelhaft. Als ob es nichts Wichtigeres gäbe als diese Feiern. Die zelebrieren doch nur ihre eigene Dekadenz."

Bei diesen Worten beginnt Sirius wütend zu werden, aber vielleicht fühlt er sich auch bloß ertappt. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu", fordert er sie auf, „die Leute sind alle hier, weil sie sich mögen. Kannst du mal aufhören, so negativ zu sein?"

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich zu ändern", sagt sie mit dieser Schärfe in der Stimme, die Sirius nach fünf Flaschen Butterbier schon fast erotisch finden könnte, „diese Fröhlichkeit hier ist doch nur schöner Schein. Nichts weiter. Du wirst sehen, dass ich Recht habe, Sirius, die Zaubererwelt ist am Ende. Dekadent und verlogen."

Jetzt wird er richtig sauer. Seine dunklen Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen, und er zischt ihr leise zu, damit es kein anderer hört: „Würdest du mal aufhören, alles Scheiße zu finden? Ich weiß nicht, ob dir bewusst ist, dass du gerade deine eigene Familie beleidigst."

Sie lacht jetzt, aber es klingt nach einem Husten. Ihr schwarzes Haar ist so stumpf, scheint das helle Licht im Salon zu schlucken wie ein schwerer Vorhang. „Sirius, werd' erwachsen", schlägt sie ihm vor, und da ist nichts mehr von diesem neckischen Flirten, mit dem sie ihn noch vor einer Minute für sich gewinnen wollte. Sirius muss sich fragen, ob er es sich vielleicht nur eingebildet hat. Doch es kann eigentlich nicht sein, er weiß schließlich, dass kaum ein Mädchen ihm widerstehen kann. Und es fühlt sich gut an. Aber dies hier – Bellatrix – fühlt sich falsch an. Sie bewundert ihn zu wenig. Es droht, seine grandiose Stimmung zu ruinieren.

Sirius will zurück in das Licht, in das Lachen der Menschen. Er will zurück an die Seite seines Vaters, will eine Spur der Bewunderung, die diesem von allen Seiten entgegengebracht wird. Sirius hat gerade begonnen zu fliegen, sich zu verändern, erwachsen zu werden. Und seine Cousine wird ihm nicht die Flügel stutzen. Er ist hier der Phönix – wie unerträglich das auch für sie sein mag. Sie ist nur ein farbloser Spatz unter vielen, und sie wird vorbeiziehen, ohne einen Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben, während sein Ruhm noch in Jahrhunderten rot und gold leuchten wird.

Sirius wendet sich angewidert ab und geht hinüber zu seinem Schulfreund James, zurück auf die Black'sche Bühne aus harmlosen Floskeln und Händeschütteln – in das Kristalllicht des Salons. Hier und heute wird Bellatrix seine Stimmung nicht vollständig ruinieren, aber seine würdevolle Haltung hat Risse, und es ärgert ihn über die Maßen.

‚Wenn sie weiter alles so mies macht, kann sie sich gleich Voldemort und seinen Todessern anschließen', denkt er noch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit einem etwas wehmütigen Lächeln, dass so gar nicht nach Sirius Black aussieht. Doch schon einen Lidschlag später ist er wieder der Alte.

--Fin--

Lyrics

Katatonia: Passing Bird  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

She's got black hair  
and she has got a black dress  
she's pretending  
that her life is a mess  
but I cannot rest  
with so many worries  
I can't lie down  
and say I am done

I live 'cause I need more light  
I hope I can change today  
she would never think of changing  
too much fucking emo, it's false (I know)

she stops me in the street  
and asks me to follow

I would if I could  
if I wouldn't mind breaking her.


End file.
